


A better life

by CosenAngel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Eggsy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Harry Hart buys omega Eggsy off of Michele during their first encounter. Harry is the perfect gentleman for the first few years they have together. All he's waiting for is being able to mate his Omega, and then Eggsy goes into Heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A better life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amakachao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amakachao/gifts).



> Please, please note the tags! This is dub-con because of the age and because Harry sort of manipulates Eggsy into things. This is underage, like not extreme underage but still, way younger than I’ve ever written. So keep the tags in mind and remember that this is all fictional. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the mods, they are wonderful and I’d cuddle them all if I could! Better mods can’t be found anywhere!
> 
> This is for amakachao and I really hope you will enjoy it.

Harry had only planned to tell Mrs Unwin that her husband had died and give her the medal. He was still a bit shaken at the fact that his own requit had lost his life, shaken enough to forget that Lee had a son. A young son, no older than six. And if Harry wasn’t completely wrong, the young child was an omega.

“Mrs Unwin,”Harry said gently. “I understand that this is hard and I hate to be the bearer of bad news-” 

“You don’t care,” she interrupted “If you did you would tell me what happened to my husband.”

“I’m afraid I can’t. It is classified.” Harry said. “But Mrs Unwin, your son... he’s an omega, is he not?”

“What of it?” Michelle asked, giving him a glare.

“You must understand that this will be hard for you, especially with a young omega. You know it won’t be many years before the government picks him up,” Harry told her slowly. He had wanted an omega he could train from the start and maybe he could get lucky.

“Don’t you dare-“

“I am proposing a better life for your son,” he interrupted her.

“With you I guess?”

“Yes, with me.  I’d like to save you from the complete loss of your son; you know how the government acts with omegas who are widowed,” Harry said.

“I know…” she sighed.

“It doesn’t matter that he’s nowhere near his first heat. They will pick him up within a month. It might not even be the government. An omega without an alpha is fair game to anyone.”

“I know tha’,” she growled at him. “What am I even supposed to do?”

“Accept my offer. I can pay for him, make sure you don’t lose your home. I’ll allow him to visit twice a month. The payments will continue until he’s eighteen and considered an adult,” Harry explained as kindly as he could. 

Michelle stared at Harry, her mouth opened in shock as if she didn’t know how to react to his proposal. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, “Not only did you take my husband away, now you want my son?”

“He will get the best chance he’ll ever get with me. I promise that. I can give him an education better than most alphas get.”

“Can I keep him for the night? Tell him wha’s happenin’?”

“Of course. I shall pick him and his things up tomorrow morning.”

She gave him a shaky smile. “Thank you Mr Hart.” 

~

Harry didn’t know what Michelle had told her son, but he followed Harry to the car without crying or saying anything. 

“So, Gary-“

“Eggsy,” The child interrupted, giving Harry a defiant stare.

“Ahh, Eggsy, I hope you will enjoy spending time with me and Mr. Pickles.”

“Mr Pickles?”

“My dog. He is getting up in the years but he is a very good companion.”

“You have a dog?” Eggsy smiled and Harry couldn’t help but smiling back.

“Yes, I do and hopefully the two of you will like each other.”

“I hope so. I always wanted a puppy but mum din’t want me to have one. I’m not old enough yet.”

“I think you are. That’s why I’m sharing him with you.” Harry watched as Eggsy shone up again. He was very pleased with his choice of omega and hopefully Eggsy would grow to like him.

~

The first months of their relationship was a tad rocky but Harry managed to win Eggsy over with the help of gifts, good food and praises. Harry brought him along to his office and took Eggsy to meet Merlin, or more exactly Merlin’s gaming station. After that, the boy adored him even more. Merlin had simply shaken his head and mumbled something about how omegas weren’t puppies but Harry had ignored him.

Harry got the boy interested in training both gymnastics and jujutsu. Both things were a great investment for the future, especially as Eggsy would be mated with a Kingsman agent. Eggsy seemed to love both sports and whenever Harry looked on during a training the young boy did his best to show off. It was quite endearing to watch. 

The months passed and soon Eggsy had been Harry’s for a year. Harry decided to show his appreciation by taking the boy on a holiday to Disneyland. He bought Merlin along and had even asked Michelle to join them. She had declined; something about not wanting to intrude but Harry knew it was because she still didn’t like his meddling. Harry wasn’t that bothered. As long as Eggsy was his it was all fine.

It was four years later, a few weeks after Eggsy had his 11 th birthday, that his first heat happened. 

~

It had started with a slight fever. Harry fed the boy  toast and tea. While making sure Eggsy ate, he tried to ignore the growing smell of an Omega about to enter heat. He watched as Eggsy went from freezing and shivering to pulling his comforter and clothes off. Eggsy whined as his body over-heated. 

“There, there Eggsy. You’ll be fine,” he murmured while petting Eggsy’s hair.

“Alpha, I feel-” Eggsy started. “It feels weird, it’s so hot. Everything hurts. Alpha please!”

“Sweetheart, I think you’re going into heat,” Harry said with a comforting smile, trying to hide his own arousal.

“No, I can’t!” Eggsy looked up at him with tearful eyes. “It’s too early. I shouldn’t get it before I’m fourteen.”

“My darling boy, you spend most of your time with me. I am an alpha and not any alpha, I’m  _ your  _ alpha.” Harry smiled.

“What?”

“Eggsy, darling, I’m your mate. You are mine.” Harry pulled the boy closer. “Besides, you spend most nights in my bed; it’s not surprising that your hormones decided it was time for us to mate.”

“But Harry-” Eggsy started, quickly realising that he shouldn’t call his alpha by name. “Alpha, I’m not ready.”

“You wouldn’t have entered your heat if you weren’t. I’ll take care of you, my darling omega. Haven’t I always taken care of you?”

“You have, and I’m glad to have you as my alpha-”

Harry interrupted Eggsy by kissing him, before the kid could talk himself into hysterics. It wasn’t really a kiss, it was more of a peck on the lips, but Harry knew he had to take it slow with his young omega. 

“Oh,” Eggsy breathed.

“It will only get better.” Harry smirked before kissing Eggsy again, a bit firmer. Harry continued to kiss his omega, teaching him everything he could. They spent hours just kissing and being close. Eggsy had taken to kissing just as he had with every other thing Harry had ever asked of him. There were enthusiasm and after a few tries Eggsy found his own twist on kissing.

When Harry started to kiss down Eggsy’s jaw the young boy whined again. Harry smiled against his neck before sucking a mark there, making Eggsy moan.

“You sound wonderful, my darling omega.” Harry gave Eggsy another peck before continuing his assault on the omegas neck.

“Harry, alpha, please!” Eggsy whined, unable to construct full sentences. 

“I’ll give you everything,” Harry murmured. “And more. I’ll make sure you are the most spoilt omega. But first we need to mate. To make sure that no other alphas try to steal you away from me.”

“Please Alpha, I only want you.” Eggsy looked up at Harry.

Harry smiled before kissing down Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy moaned slightly, trying to hide it.

“Don’t hide your moans from me, my darling omega, I want to hear you!” Harry mumbled.

Eggsy’s moans grew louder.

“Harry?” Eggsy asked quietly.

“Yes, darling?”

“I-I don’t know what-“ Eggsy looked up at him with big eyes. Tears were starting to gather in the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I know what you need.” Harry kissed him again, letting his hands wander. He stroked them down Eggsy’s back, ending up at his arse. Harry squeezed it, enjoying the feel of it. His fingers slipped down to where Eggsy was leaking slick. 

“Alpha,” Eggsy whined.

“Baby boy, this will feel so good in the end. I’m going to pop that cherry and make you my official mate.” He smiled at Eggsy. “No need to worry. You’ll love this.”

Harry manhandled Eggsy into the optimal position, making the boy stand on all fours with his arse up. He gave Eggsy’s left butt cheek a quick kiss and a small nip before spreading the boy open. Once again he was filled with satisfaction, having managed to get his hands on such a wonderful and adorable omega. Harry started to lick the boy’s slick. It tasted like heaven and scotch. 

Eggsy moaned loudly. Harry continued to eat him out with glee, loving the taste of his omegas slick.

“Sweetheart, you taste like heaven,” he murmured. “I’d do this forever.”

“P-please,” Eggsy moaned. Harry knew he was on the brink of orgasm.

“But I need to get you ready for the main event.” Harry gave Eggsy’s hole a last lick before leaning up and kissing him. Harry turned them around a bit, to have Eggsy on his back, beneath him. He loved covering the smaller boy with his whole body; it was the best feeling in the world. While kissing Eggsy he slipped one of his fingers inside the boy, making him moan loudly.

“Eggsy, my darling boy, I love the sounds you make.” Harry pushed another finger inside the small boy.

“Alpha, Harry, please, more,” Eggsy panted as Harry continued to push his fingers in and out.

“Anything for my darling omega.” Harry kissed Eggsy, distracting him from the fact that he pushed another finger in.

Harry continued kissing and fingering Eggsy until he was sure he could fuck the boy without hurting him too much. 

“I’m going to mate you now, darling.” Harry looked at Eggsy. “There might be some pain at first but it will be amazing.”

Eggsy looked at him with fearful eyes. “Alpha,” he whispered.

“After the bite is on your neck, no one can take you from me, ever.” Harry growled out the last word and pushed inside of his omega.

“Harry!” Eggsy shouted as he came. Harry smirked. Making his omega come by just entering him for the first time was proof of a very good mating ahead.

“There we go, sweetheart. Doesn’t that feel amazing?” Harry murmured in to Eggsy’s ear. Harry started to thrust into the slick heat of Eggsy’s body. Harry kept murmuring praises, making the boy preen and moan louder.

Harry felt his knot swell up, and soon it was catching on Eggsy’s rim with every thrust. As soon as his knot locked, Harry would bite Eggsy, making the mark that would ensure that Eggsy would be his. Forever.

“Harry, Alpha,” Eggsy whined, edging closer to his second orgasm.

“Come for me, my darling,” Harry whispered before pushing inside for the last time, locking them together. 

Three things happened simultaneously. Eggsy had his second orgasm while shouting Harry’s name, Harry had his first orgasm while knotting his beloved omega and their mating bond was bound as Harry gave Eggsy the bite.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the mods, to my beta and to the prompter. This was fun.


End file.
